Knight of Silent Hill
by Ratchet-Halo-Devil May Cry
Summary: X-over with Knight Rider/SH. Michael and KITT are tasked by Devon to investigate Harry's death, however there investigation leads them to Silent Hill. Michael must find Heather and stop the Order's insanse plan to bring in god, and defeat an old foe.


**_Prologue..._**

Episode 1: **_It begins at Knight_**

**Disclaimer: **Knight Rider belongs to Glenn Larson, and Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

**Summary: **The first episode of my Knight Rider crossover series. This takes place in the original 80's Knight Rider, and during the events of Silent Hill 3. Michael and KITT are tasked by Devon to solve the mysterious murder of a man named Harry Mason, Michael's and KITT's investigation of Harry's murder leads them to the bowels of Silent Hill where they must track down Harry's daughter Heather and bring her back safe. However complications arise when an ancient cult known as the Order try to stop Michael and KITT from getting Heather, and use her to bring god. Also an old foe of Michael and KITT returns from the grave to settle an old score.

It was an ordinary day for Michael A. Knight, aka the Knight Rider. However if you were Knight, it wasn't really ordinary. Unless you call driving smart talking cars and punishing crime all around the world ordinary. He had had a life before he knew this life of defeating crime and back talking the world's smartest car, however he would never change who he was now, or who he worked for. He became fond of Devon, Bonnie and of the Foundation for Law and Government.

Michael was once a regular cop named Michael Long, but he was betrayed and shot in the face by a female client one night when he came too close to catching his lead. Long had been brought back to the Foundation Mansion and recovered, but there had been some changes. He had been brought back as Michael Knight by none other than Wilton Knight, a business man and entrepreneur who wanted Michael for his pilot program, which consisted of a man driving a car to solve crimes that the police can't handle.

However Wilton was dying of a terrible disease, he told Michael on his death bed to continue his dream of 'one man could make a difference.' At first, Michael was opposed to the idea, especially when he found out that they had done something to his car, to his face and to his life. Wilton died shortly afterwards, the cancer having taken over his body completely. Finally, Michael accepted Wilton's offer for his final request. Now Michael drives KITT, an artificial intelligence inside the shell of that of a Pontiac Trans Am and his partner to bring justice to those who operate above the law. Michael and KITT form the muscle of FLAG, otherwise known as the Foundation for Law and Government that Wilton had created many years ago.

Michael drove KITT (Knight Industries 2000), his car and friend across the arid desert, heading to a new mission assigned to them by Devon.

KITT is Michael's loyal partner and friend. He is equipped with advanced technology that some would say is pure Sci-Fi at the time. He could think for himself on a detailed scale, which is useful given sometimes the extra mind was helpful in combating criminals. He is able to drive himself when Michael is unable to. His own self-awareness could be regarded as a danger to some people, but Wilton programmed him to protect human life at all costs. Together the road was their playground.

On this mission, Michael and KITT were ordered to investigate the death of a man that had seen strange things in his life. Things that FLAG might want to snoop about and get to the bottom of. Solving murder cases wasn't Michael's forte, but this was an exception as KITT would put it.

It was getting dark and Michael barely found the strength to hold his eyes open. Betraying him, unable to stay awake any longer, Michael dozed. KITT sensed Michael's slumber, and put the car on auto-cruise so that he could resume driving. Michael slumbered away into dreamland while KITT safely drove to the site of the murder.

Unbeknownst to the AI outside of Michael's mind, Michael himself found himself in a strange carnival in the middle of the night. The carnival was empty, abandoned. All the rides were broken or weren't working. Michael treaded carefully, fear rising in his gut as he walked forward, looking for any signs of people and for his car that had gone missing. He placed his hand near his pistol he knew to always be careful in unknown territory.

'_What the hell, am I dreaming? Where's KITT? Last I remember I was driving him on the road to some dead guy's house, not going to on the merry go round_,' Michael thought to himself as he looked on.

Michael then spotted a red light that swept back and forth lazily. It really looked familiar to him and he collected his thoughts as he started to remember. Michael tried to block the light from his eyes, but he looked in front to see what it was to get a better look. He knew it was his car. He knew that KITT was sitting there, but to assure himself, he called, "Is that you partner? Where are we? Shouldn't we be going to Arizona?" Michael said calmly, knowing the car could hear him.

KITT didn't respond. The black Trans Am was silent. This was unusual in itself, since KITT always had something to say, especially when asked a question.

Michael tilted his head, wondering what had gotten into his partner, "Okay KITT what's wrong? Got your circuits on the fritz or what?" Michael teased, knowing that this, if anything, would get a rise out of his friend.

The answer that he got was nothing like he was expecting. A witty comeback, a logical answer, but… KITT instead started his engine with a loud growl that was very unbecoming of him and Michael for a second thought he was staring at KARR. KITT revved his engine furiously at Michael, which caused Michael to stumble back in surprise until he hit a rail which forced him to fall on the floor.

Michael looked at KITT with a worried look, "Not funny KITT. If this is your idea of a joke then fix it, _now_."

KITT still didn't speak and the only response was another roar of the engine as he revved again. Suddenly, it was all like a blur. Michael had little time to move before he realized that KITT had shifted out of park and was headed right for him, fishtailing as he tried to get a grip on the gravel to better aim for his target. Michael barely managed to roll out of KITT's destructive path, before the car could take him out with his bumper.

Michael stumbled as he quickly got back on his feet and saw KITT circling around. It took him a second to register in his mind that KITT was coming back for another round. Michael tried to duck, but realized that it was fruitless, since KITT could see past most walls and metals and he watched as the car did another spin until his hood faced Michael.

There was the blow of a horn as KITT honked at Michael, hoping to get his guard down.

Michael tried to be brave, but standing up to a 2000 lb car was just suicide, but he hoped that if KITT saw him, he would come to his senses. When he heard the rev of the engine again, he knew that something was seriously wrong with his car, "KITT, it's me, what's gotten into you pal?" He asked.

KITT's only response was a suddenly jolt forward. Obviously it was a move to scare Michael, and scare him it did. Michael jumped, his breathing already hard since the start of this whole ordeal, "You're crazy KITT. You're acting like…like KARR, for God's sake." Michael said bluntly.

Once again the chase was on, and Michael was lucky that there was no pavement because of KITT's inability to gain traction. KITT raced toward Michael once again, aiming to slam right into him if he could, but Michael jumped on his hood. The man then jumped again and landed behind KITT. Michael ran towards the roller coaster as fast as his legs could carry him. He decided to try to use his com link as a way to get a hold of Devon, but all he got was static.

_He won't get me here_, Michael thought to himself as he as fit his body in between two large rails.

Michael looked back at KITT who just sat there like a statue, his scanner swaying back and forth. He looked around for an escape as he thought it was best to get as far away from him as he could. He stood up slowly, watching the car. He was angry for a moment that he couldn't tell the car's emotions or what he was going to do. As KITT sat there stoically, he eyed between himself, the car and the coaster tracks. He figured the best way out was to use the tracks, but obviously this playground had other ideas…

_BAM_.

Michael opened his eyes after getting squashed by a cart on the tracks in his dream. He was now back to reality. Michael leaned forward while breathing heavily from the experience.

"Michael is something wrong? My scanners show me your blood pressure is suddenly high," Said KITT over the dashboard.

Michael, terrified, took a moment to look at his surroundings. He sighed in slight relief when he realized it was a nightmare he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

"I'm just fine KITT, I just had a bad dream," Michael said calmly.

"A bad dream?" KITT asked.

"A nightmare to put it simply, you know when you dream of bad things that occur for no reason?" Michael replied, still a bit jittery from the dream.

"Hmm, I see." The car said ever calmly. "The human mind subconscious is fascinating thing, you dream of things that sometimes you're afraid of," KITT Pondered out loud, "As if they were on purpose to please the brain," Said KITT chuckling at his wit, "I still can't understand the human mind and it's wish to scare itself,"

"Very funny KITT," Michael frowned.

"What did you dream of Michael?" KITT asked Michael with interest.

Michael slowly looked left, before sighing. He tried his best to remember the nightmare at the amusement park. He felt an air of cold surround his body. The nightmare felt so real. Would KITT betray him just like that? No he can't, it would be against his core programming.

"I dreamt of being an abandoned amusement park," He spoke of it coldly, and KITT could read the terror in his voice, "I was surrounded by broken attractions and rides and you were there," Said Michael.

"Interesting," KITT said thoughtfully, fully engaged in listening to his friend speak of his dream, "What was I doing in your dream, Michael?" KITT asked him.

"…You – you were trying to _kill_ me," Michael said slowly.

KITT was surprised, even though it was a dream, he wouldn't go and kill him outright. KITT was quiet for a few seconds to interpret Michael's words, then finally spoke, insecurity rising in his vocal processor, "But that's absurd Michael," he reasoned, "I can't kill you. It's against my programming to protect human life, your life." He sighed outwardly the best a car could sigh, "Are you sure it wasn't KARR?"

It was true. Michael never gave it much thought if it was KARR was the one trying to kill him. But then again, the scanner was red, wasn't it? KARR's scanner was yellow after they had found out he was alive the second time.

KARR was a prototype of KITT that was programmed basically the same way KITT was, the only downfall, is that he was not programmed to protect life, thus he took advantage of that fact.

Unlike KITT, KARR never developed a conscious and was deemed dangerous and was deactivated, and put away in storage. Few months ago he was activated again by two criminals who broke into his vault. KARR thanked them for his freedom, and he became there escape vehicle to commit crime sprees across the city. KARR would later be destroyed by both Michael and KITT by using his programming against him. Since KARR had to save himself, he drove off the street and into the ocean, thus destroying himself.

"I guess so KITT, and it's only been a few months since we put down that monster. So I guess it _has_ to be him." Said Michael a little relaxed. He couldn't shake the idea that he really didn't feel it was KARR in that amusement park.

"It's a possibility that our encounter with KARR must've gave you some trauma that is transmitting to you when your asleep, Michael," Said KITT.

"I see…" Michael pondered this tid-bit of information, but it still didn't sit right, "Uh KITT?"

"Yes Michael?"

Michael gulped at his own question "Could KARR ever… you know, come back?"

"Giving KARR had the same molecular bonded shell exterior as I have it's possible for his CPU to still be functional" KITT answered truthfully, "But don't worry Michael, when KARR jumped out of the road and into the ocean, my scanner showed no signs of activation, and when I ran a visual, he I saw he is completely buried under all the sand," Said KITT assumingly, "It's very unlikely that he can dig himself out of that one,"

Michael once again signed with relief. It was a good thing KITT had logic, because at the moment, his sure wasn't working, "Okay, let's get KARR of our minds, huh?"

"I thought you never asked, Michael," KITT said gently, "I believe you might want to know that were nearing the crime scene of a man called Harry Mason,"

KITT showed images of the crime scene on his monitor. He acquired them from police files, this time the police are working closely with FLAG on this murder case at the request of the government. Michael gave a careful look at the pictures of Harry sitting on a small couch with his head slanted all the way back, he clicked his tongue, "Poor guy," he said.

"His body was just discovered 1 day ago by a passing mailman who claimed to have smelled something rotting inside the house. Strange enough the front door was open." KITT informed, "There were no signs of a break in, which leads authorities to believe that it was someone they knew or someone he trusted,"

"Jesus." Michael glanced at the screen, "Any idea why they would want Harry dead?" Michael asked KITT.

"I could think of a thousand logical solutions as to why he was killed with no solid lead, Michael," KITT murmured, "We'd best get some evidence first," KITT stated.

"Always the evidence huh?" Michael smirked.

"Exactly Evidence," KITT almost chided, "It's what reveals the truth Michael remember that," Said KITT with a hint of jest, "It can make or break a case,"

"Yeah, yeah," Michael scrunched up his nose at KITT as they neared the building. They saw many police cars surrounding the small house. He had found the crime scene.

"It looks like we're here," Said KITT.

"Let's see what we can find out KITT," Michael looked around the scene as they pulled up closer, "Search the grounds for tire tracks, tracks that could be made by footsteps, any evidence of a break in, any fingerprints would be helpful also,"

Michael drove KITT near the house, while making sure he did not get in the way of any police cars. He got out and went inside of the home, leaving KITT to do the outside work. There he saw Harry Mason lying on his couch dead. Michael leaned forward and examined his body. Instantly he drew back, first at the smell, then at the site. The body had been stabbed multiple times in the chest, and there was an apparent broken arm, "Dear God, who could've done this?" Michael put the sleeve of his leather jacket up over his face.

A police officer then approached him, "So you must be the man Michael Knight that we been expecting,"

Michael looked back at him, and got away from the corpse. He approached the officer and shook his hand, "Yes I'm Michael Knight, I work for FLAG. I'm here to investigate this murder mystery as it seems to hold interest for the Foundation as well as the police." Said Michael

"Well here is your man. Harry Mason, 32, single, wife died long time ago of cancer, and he has one child," Said the cop.

Michael raised an eyebrow "A child?"

"Yep, her name is Heather Mason. 17 years old, in 12th grade at the local school. By what we looked up about her, she has good grades, too. I was told she is not in town I'm afraid," The cop replied.

"That's ok," Michael waved him off, "any idea where she went?" Said Michael.

"No clue, I think she might have vanished or wasn't probably here to begin with," Said the Cop.

Michael stomped his feet in frustration, his only lead was nowhere around. But there was more questions left unasked, "Has this man gone to any strange places?" Michael asked the cop.

The cop took a moment to think of that answer, his records show he has been in town all his life with his daughter, but he did recall a place Harry had gone, "The only place it says here is Silent Hill," Said the cop, who eyed the information curiously.

"Silent Hill?" Michael asked him with a raised brow.

"It's used to be a vacation spot by the lake, but there was a fire that burnt nearly the entire city down. Shortly after, people started to go missing. There are rumors the whole town is run by some religious cult that worships a heathen God," He said with doubt, "Heh, what a joke." He then gave a small chuckle, and his face went dead serious, "But I gotta warn ya, buddy, Silent Hill is one place I would avoid. People who have gone there have been reported to go missing. The entire town has since been deserted."

Michael raised his elbow in victory. Finally a lead, but the town deserted? People missing? A cult? Did it have a connection to Harry's murder? Either Way it was a lead or the only one Michael had.

"Thanks, I think I might have something," Said Michael.

"Glad to help." The cop said.

Michael then ran out of the house. However on the way out he bumped into a short man with glasses, and wearing a red sweater, "Hey watch your step you clumsy oaf." the man growled.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Don't you know this is a murder investigation, all civilians are supposed to back off, anyways," Said Michael.

"Oh you must be the agent the police have been mentioning, I'm Vincent, and I'm uh…a special friend of Harry," Vincent spoke gently.

Michael gave Vincent a look. Vincent looked like the type that was not to be trusted or just feel pity for.

"I'm Michael, and yes I am the agent. I have been sent in to look into this murder," Michael was starting to get bad vibes from this Vincent guy already, and he knew that it usually led to trouble.

"Well we don't get much outsiders like you," the man said, eyeing Michael curiously, "Harry's death is kinda tragic isn't?"

_Kinda? What kind of friend is he? _Thought Michael while carefully studying the man's words. "You don't seem all that concerned for being a friend,"

Vincent frowned at Michael's words. Was the Knight Rider on to him? Suddenly Vincent reached out a grabbed Michael's arm tightly, Michael jerked back, "Hey let me go." Michael fought back with all his might. But Vincent was determined to make Michael listen.

"Shush Michael, stay quiet. They might hear you." Said Vincent. Vincent was gone from being a care free guy to a more serious one.

Michael stopped struggling with Vincent, and gave him a cautious glare. "What the hell is going on? Do you have anything to with Harry's murder, and whose they?" Michael asked with a quiet voice.

"The order, they know you're on to them. They sent me to take care of you, but I can't not while she's out there in danger." Vincent warned.

Michael recalled the officer mentioning a cult at Silent Hill, the place Harry went a long time ago. The whole thing was coming together like a puzzle piece, all thanks to Vincent.

"Whose out there?" Michael said confusingly.

"Heather. Harry's own brat she's out in Silent Hill looking for revenge. I think its best you go out there and help her. You don't know what that town is like."

"Oh and what kind of town is it? Elm Street?" Said Michael queerly.

Vincent lets go of Michael's arm. "A town overrun with a dreaded nightmare. I know that because I work for the order and there planning to get Heather." Said Vincent.

"What for?" Michael asked him.

"Look I can't go into the details alright. You just find her and keep her far away from that place as possible. I thought sending her there would end the Order's ambitions but I think it was a mistake to let her go out there." Vincent frowned.

"If this is a trick," Michael pointed his finger at him.

"No tricks, Michael, Just go."

Looking down, Michael collected his thoughts, he got a hunch Vincent is not what he means. But then again there was no solid lead to solve this murder, Michael didn't trust Vincent and wanted to kill him for it, either way Michael was determine to head for Silent Hill and figure out what the hell is going on. Michael turns the other way and headed back to KITT, but not before Vincent stopped him in his tracks.

"You won't find Silent Hill that easily. Use this map instead." Vincent ran up to Michael and handed him a sturdy paper with engraving of Silent Hill's location.

"Thanks, but I got my eye on you…" Said Michael before turning away again.

"Hey that wasn't nice," the man retorted.

"Well the world ain't nice kid," Said Michael while not looking back.

Michael open KITT's left door and got inside him. Michael started the ignition and within a second he and KITT were gone back into the desert highway.

---

"So Michael did you get any leads?" KITT eagerly ask him.

Michael took a deep breath what a day. Trying to figure out a murder mystery surely got its twist and turns, and meeting psychos like Vincent didn't help out that much. "Well KITT from what I gathered from a freak back at the investigation, we need to go to a town called Silent Hill."

"Affirmative Michael, inputting coordinates for Silent Hill, any other leads?" KITT ask him.

"Well back then Harry took a trip to this town, and he must've had an encounter with a group of people called the order." He eyed the steering wheel while he thought, "I think that's the people responsible for Harry's death…" Michael informed KITT.

"Are you sure?" KITT asked him.

"Well one this is gotta be a god damn joke by some nutcase, two something stinks and it ain't bullshit, and three it's our only lead, full speed ahead to Silent Hill KITT. We got someone to find." Michael groaned, not really looking forward to this trip.

"Who Michael?" KITT asked him

"Harry's kid, I'll explain once we get there." Said Michael.

"Affirmative, engaging boosters," Said KITT as one of his buttons beeped to another. KITT's trunk transformed into a giant silo.

"This is gonna be fun KITT." Said Michael with sarcasm.

"I don't see going to some town trying to find a kid and looking for a cult fun Michael." KITT came back with.

"KITT you really need to update your fun chip." Michael shot back.

"Hmph, my chips are perfectly updated Michael," KITT replied.

"When we get back home, I'll have Bonnie update that chip for you buddy." Michael said while ignoring KITT.

"This conversation isn't going anywhere." KITT stated matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world. A black car with a scanner on its hood just like KITT, was driving on the same road. Inside there was no one driving. On the outside the car looked a little beat up with a few dents on its walls. A couple scratches on its hood, but none of that mattered to the car. He perfectly speeds up to catch up with KITT and Michael was one clear goal…revenge.

"Well, well, well… Silent Hill? Then that's my next stop. I'm coming for you KITT and Michael Knight." the black car spoke in a deep and angry voice. He was determined to give KITT and Michael a harsh lesson in revenge.

---

Traveling in the desert had it advantages for Michael and KITT. There was no car in sight to slow them down on their trek to Silent Hill. Michael wanted to arrive fast so he could catch up with Heather and get answers from her. Although along the way Michael had a strange feeling like if someone or something was following him and KITT on the highway. This nausea got to the best of Michael. Deciding to play it safe he turn to KITT.

"Hey KITT." Michael asks the AI car.

"Yes Michael?" Said KITT.

"Has your scanners picked up anything strange?" Michael asked him nervously.

"Why you ask?"

"Because I have a feeling that we're being stalked by someone or something," Michael explained as he looked into the mirrors with slight paranoia.

"Oh calmed down Michael it's probably the darkness that's getting to you." Said KITT.

"Well didn't you feel the same way when you picked up KARR's signal from the museum that night?" Michael said.

KITT was beaten to the punch, "Touché." KITT replied, "But now that you mention it, I did pick up something strange earlier,"

"What?"

"I picked up a strange signal near a town nearby it's scrambling some of my sensors." Said KITT.

"Is that bad?"

"Considering it picks up anything with a hundred mile radius then, well, yes." KITT informed.

Michael's spine felt the chilly night air. Something was wrong, and he knew it. Michael however tried his best to keep his eye for anything suspicious. Gloomy milk colored mist began to engulf the road. The fog began to cover KITT's windows, blocking Michael's line of sight.

"God damn it." Michael yelled.

"This is bad Michael. The fog is blocking my scanner range. I can't see a thing. Even cruise-control would be dangerous."

Michael then pressed a button on KITT's dashboard that read manual control "Well looks like I have to take the wheel buddy."

"Be careful Michael."

"KITT activate your windshield wipers so I could get a better look." Said Michael.

"Affirmative."

KITT began to use his windshield wipers to eliminate the fog from his front window, although the area was still foggy. Suddenly the steering column locked and KITT's rear fishtailed. Frantically Michael stomped on the brake and pulled at the wheel but KITT was completely unresponsive. Even the monitor had gone dead. All Michael could do was brace for impact and hope that no early morning joggers crossed the path of the out of control car. Feels like a blowout. But that's impossible. Tires are re-enforced with Kevlar, filled with petroleum jelly. The front fender butted a railing, the angle thankfully sending it careening across the road rather than over the edge and down the hillside.

"KITT are you okay?" Michael shouted to his partner. KITT remain unresponsive, until…

"Michael…" Static distorted the voice, KITT's system, for some reason magically sprang back to life. "Is that you?" The voice was clear now.

Michael sighed in relief, he didn't want to lose KITT for reasons even he didn't want to admit. "Are you okay?"

"Well aside from the temporary system failure, I'm quite alright. Although I felt something entered into my mainframe which I believed to have shut me down. That's very strange indeed." KITT replied.

Michael looked up and saw a green roadside that brought him a malevolence chill to his fragile spine. The sign read in dark bold letters. "Welcome to Silent Hill."

"Strange isn't I would describe it KITT." Michael sighed while looking at the sign.

"And what makes you say that Michael?" KITT asked him curiously.

"Because we're here…" Michael replied quietly, "We're at Silent Hill."

"But that's impossible Michael, the coordinates clearly say were still 7 miles away from our destination." Said KITT.

"Well KITT ether you suffered an error or something but were here." Michael walked back to KITT and sat back into the driver's seat. Michael was able to take control of the stirring wheel once again

"This is really illogical," Complained KITT.

"Your right KITT, something's going on and were gonna find out what." Said Michael while starting KITT's engine.

Michael drove KITT slowly into Town so as to not attract attention from anyone. The pitch black night made their cruise into town all the easier. But much to Michael's stealth and discretion, KITT's glowing red scanner seemed like a red firefly floating around the night air.

"Michael, I'm picking up no forms of life from my scanner," Said KITT

"Of course not, the place was deserted when it burnt down?" Michael furrowed his brows at the sight of what appeared to be snow, but a closer look showed it to be ashes.

"I am getting some strange readings Michael," KITT spoke with a hint of… fear?

"It's a ghost town," Michael asked.

"Precisely Michael. I don't think we'll find any evidence linking to Harry's murder here." KITT informed

Michael slammed his fist against KITT's window in anger. "Damn it."

"Please watch my windows Michael, Bonnie just cleaned them."

"We drove too far just to come back empty handed KITT. We're not going back until I have a shred of evidence." Said Michael.

"But where would we start in Michael?" KITT asked him.

Michael ordered KITT to stop. KITT did as ordered and parked near a run broken Gas station. Michael took a moment to glance around Silent Hill. Michael was shocked to see the entire town in ruin. He saw several buildings rotting and crumbling, the sidewalk out of place as if it went through an earthquake. To Michael's mind, the entire town went through a huge fire. It reeked of death and a smell so awful it made Michael want to throw up.

Michael couldn't admit it, but he was afraid. Michael took a moment to walk around the cracked sidewalk. He let his instinct guide him to his wanted destination until…

A sound came over the town. It grew louder and louder until it was recognized as multiple fire sirens as the sky grew dark. There was a strange static coming over KITT's voice and his monitors went to snow. Also, his scanners went fuzzy then out completely. No one had expected anything like _this_ to occur. KITT was nearly blind by the static that took over his systems.

"AHHHH."

Suddenly a young scream had broken his concentration. Michael got out his hand gun from his pocket and tightly held it around both hands. He turned to KITT. Although Michael was afraid, he didn't let it get in the way of doing his job.

With strong hesitation Michael spoke, "KITT?"

KITT's static filled voice came to Michael, "Last I read, it was five blocks down south. My scanners are malfunctioning."

"KITT, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure, Michael," KITT responded as he started running a diagnostic.

Whether if it was God's help or just by pure luck, Michael didn't care, whoever was out there in this town must be someone who could help him. The screaming however didn't help much to him, he thought that person was in danger, and Michael needed to go there ASAP. With a thrust of his legs, he ran to KITT's open door, and with a mighty pull he entered the driver's seat. Michael closed the door, and since KITT was apparently on the fritz, he drove.

"We arrived Michael. The exact location of the scream is about 2 clicks away." KITT informed, his voice still filled with static.

"Hurry KITT." Said Michael.

Michael and KITT arrived at the scene. It was a teenage girl with blond hair which is cut short but layered. She wears an orange, sleeveless turtleneck under a white, hooded vest with numerous front pockets and a green denim mini skirt. She also wears tall brown boots, a wristwatch, and an orange wristband on each arm. The girl was surrounded by creatures who bear the resemblance of dogs only much uglier because these dogs had two heads. This site grossed Michael but he needed to act fast.

The girl held a small gun close to her. She fired several shots at these canine monstrosities that wanted a piece of her, she killed some but others kept going, eager to feast on her. One of them lunged at her causing her to fall to the floor. She grunted in pain, the canine monsters slowly approached her while showing their teeth at her showing there evil intention. She felt a cold surge ran through her when she starred down to the jaws of these monsters. However before the monsters made their move on their prey, KITT used what resources he still had and came to the rescue, he rammed the monsters into next week while making sure not to hurt the girl.

The girl slowly got on her knees, and softly without a struggle came back to the tip of her feet. She cautiously starred down at KITT, but she seemed more focus on his scanner. She heard the smoothing humming evaporating from KITT's scanner. She didn't know what to say, she was at lost for words by the red light going back and forth. However she snapped out of it by the sound of KITT's door opening.

The Knight Rider slowly stood near KITT while his eyes met with the girl. He took a deep breath as he tried to find the proper words.

"Are you Heather Mason?" The Knight Rider asked her while standing in a firm position.

The girl gasped surprisingly. She didn't expect this stranger to know her name, much less come to her rescue at the right time. She was silent.

"What's wrong can't speak? I just saved you, the least you could do is speak up." Michael demanded calmly.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Heather replied. She was bit as irritated by Michael's sudden appearance from out of nowhere. She was grateful for his help, but she didn't expect him to come to her rescue, nonetheless know her name.

"It looks like Heather is being a bit defensive, Michael." KITT's voice came from the dashboard, which startled Heather.

"Who said that?" Heather demanded while looking around for the voice.

"That… was KITT." Michael replied.

"KITT?" Heather asked, confused by Michael's words.

"KITT is my car, the one who just saved your ass from those… things." Michael pointed out.

"Wait your car can talk? Is that even possible?" Heather asked, quirking a brow curiously.

"Allow me to introduce myself Heather I'm the Knight Industries Two-Thousand or KITT for short. My primary function is the preservation of human life or Michael's life when he drives me." Said KITT in detail, is voice still static filled.

Heather jaw dropped open, she had seen strange things in this town, but a talking car just made her life a whole lot strange. While places like Otherworld and Silent Hill just put a whole new meaning to life strange, a talking car just make things insane.

"How could you talk? Are you some kind of robot?" Heather asked KITT nervously.

"Heather, what were those things?" Michael suddenly asked, trying to get more answers from her.

"They are monsters. Creatures that come out when the static comes to the radio," she held up a small hand held AM/FM tuner. " This is the only way you can tell that they are coming," She looked at the radio, "So tell me, is KITT a robot?"

"Kid, you're asking too many questions I believe we should-" Said Michael before being interrupted by Heather.

"Hey don't call me kid you creep, and second you're not the boss of me. I didn't ask you for your help okay." Heather snapped back at Michael before turning away from him in anger.

Michael just glared at her in disbelief he didn't expect her to get angry at him. Although he knew she'll be defensive to him, just not agitated. Michael just frown at Heather and approached her forcefully. He grabbed her by the wrist. Michael was careful with her arm, making sure he didn't twist it.

"Now listen me to here missy, we drove this far to you find, and we're not leaving till you're safe." Michael growled to her.

"Michael I think you're being too forceful on her, if we just explain what we're doing here I'm sure…" Said KITT before being cut off by Heather.

"Hey both of you listen here. I don't know for what reason you came here to save me, but if you're gonna take me out of here then you two could just leave."

Michael sighed, he usually wasn't tough with women, but this one was feisty. He gave her a look. "You're coming with us, we need you safe." Said Michael before pulling her arm and dragging her back to KITT.

"Leave me alone you creep." Said Heather, she bit Michael's arm, as she fled deeper into the town. Michael yelled in pain.

"Ouch, son of a bitch." Michael cursed in pain.

"Michael you let her get away, we need to find her." Said KITT.

Michael got inside KITT and drove off to find Heather, "My functional radar shows she's moving west approximate a few yards away," KITT stated calmly.

"Good job, we'll block her, and hopefully she'll listen to reason." Said Michael.

KITT and Michael drove to the spot KITT predicted where they find Heather. Only for this spot was near an abandoned building.

"What is this place?" Michael asked KITT.

"Well it appears to be abandoned, Michael." KITT stated, his voice still having some static to it.

"Like this whole town, KITT. I'm going inside this haunted house, see if I can find her." Said Michael.

"Be careful Michael, my sensors are picking strange activity going inside that building, I have no doubt you and Heather could be in danger." KITT warned him.

"Don't worry pal, I'll be alright." Said Michael while reaching out for his pistol.

"I sure hope so Michael." Said KITT.

Michael gave a smile to his car as he approached the building.

_Meanwhile…_

The same black car that followed KITT and Michael wasn't far from where KITT was. Apparently Silent Hill was accepting a few extra people that normal. Or perhaps it revealed itself to it because it didn't think it was a human. Either way, the black car now found himself in the deserted town. He immediately found the static overcoming his systems, nearly blinding him. The ashes were a complete other story and annoyed him that he had to keep using his windshield wipers to keep it off.

"It looks like I have finally got to you Michael Knight. I'll have my revenge from our past encounter, now you and that inferior production line model will know a fate worse than death." said the Black car in a grave monotone while driving to the other side of the building.

As the car drove away, another entity appeared from the Shadows. She had long hair, no eyebrows and wears a gray robe. She just gave a small but malicious smile that masked her Sidious intentions. "So Alessa has finally come to her birthplace now we can finally awaken god."

* * *

I would like to thank Psionic Star for beta reading my story. Plz R&R. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
